La Descendencia de Amaterasu
by Makase-chan
Summary: [AU] Cuando El Hombre Izanagi y la Mujer Izanami se juntaron, crearon varios Dioses entre ellos los mas importantes Amaterasu, Tsukiyomi y Susanawo... CHAPTER 3 UP! ¿Por qué no pasas y lees?
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno mi gente bonita... _:P aqui esta una nueva historia. espero que le agrade a la comunidad de FF... Esta tiene como unico fin entretenerme a mi y a ustedes los lectores con mi locas ideas, esta historia les parecera un poco confusa al principio pero a medida que pasen los siguientes capis iran entendiendo bien... como es costumbre mia me encanta utilizar palabras en japo... asi que no se preocupen sin no entienden alguna palabra en japones.. colocare siempre el confiable y seguro **_"Mini Diccionario_****_"_**

este fic es AU con pareja principal **NaruxSakuxSasu** me basare en la pura e interesante mitologia japonesa y algunos delirios mentales.. xD

para que entiendas el fic aqui estan los codigos

**- personaje: personaje -**

_mini narrador de la historia mitologica_

_bueno aqui vamos... :P_

_

* * *

_

**La Descendencia de Amaterasu**

_El inicio de esta historia se remonta a mas de 8 000 mil millones de años, cuando los primeros Dioses convocaron dos criaturas divinas a la existencia, el macho Izanagi y la hembra Izanami, les encargaron la creación de la primera tierra._

Una misión más en la agitada vida de estos 3 shinobis junto con su Sensei. Las puertas de la gran Konoha se alzaban a su vista, con el sol matizando las calles y edificios. El camino estaba despejado, no había rastros de los ciudadanos de la Aldea oculta de la Hoja. Todo permanecía en total silencio, una paz abrumadora. El Sensei de cabellos plateados mantenía un ojo tapado, el estado físico del hombre estaba mucho mejor que los otros 3 chicos, pero denotaba cansancio. El rubio estaba sucio, al igual que sus compañeros y traía un brazo vendado. El chico de cabello negro tenía su ropa rasgada al igual que la chica pelirosa, pero esta traía pequeñas marcas en su piel. Los cuatro regresaban a su aldea desfalleciendo de cansancio.

- Naruto¡DATTEBAYO! PORQUE NO HAY NADIE AQUÍ –

- Sasuke: … cállate Naruto –

- Kakashi: Naruto… por Kami-sama has silencio, recuerda que hoy es el día de los muertos, hoy todos rinden culto a sus muertos… ten un poco mas de respeto –

- Naruto¿Qué es eso de rendirle culto a sus muertos? –

- Sasuke: ignorante… -

- Naruto¡No molestes baka!... no tengo la culpa de no saber que es eso… - comento avergonzado

- Kakashi: Veras… hoy es el día en que todos recordamos a nuestros amigos y seres queridos que ya han muerto, y como muestra de nuestro cariño… les presentamos ofrendas agradables a ellos –

- Sasuke: como dulces, prendas de vestir, joyas… ¿eso responde a tu ignorante pregunta? –

- Naruto: eh… si – Naruto detiene su platica con Kakashi y Sasuke para observar a Sakura – nee… Sakura-chan ¿pasa algo? –

La kunoichi no respondía, estaba ida en sus pensamientos, la palabra JOYAS martillaba sus sienes a mil, tratando de asimilar todo lo que ocurría en su mente.

----------------------------------------

**.: Flash back :.**

- Tsunade: Sakura… -

- Sakura¿Hai Tsunade-sama? –

- Tsunade: me imagino que has de saber el motivo de la misión que les encargue a tu equipo ¿no?

- Sakura: creo saberla… pero no estoy segura –

- Tsunade: como sabrás… faltan pocos días para el dia de los santos difuntos –

- Sakura: eh… si –

- Tsunade: y ya estas informada a cerca de la misión... así que deseo que tu equipo me consiga esas preciadas joyas que se encuentran en el templo del que te había hablado… por favor… no me fallen -

**.: Fin Flash back :. **

----------------------------------------

_Para ayudarles a realizar esto, se les dio a ambos preciadas joyas decoradas, en especial una lanza llamada Amenonuhoko , entonces estas dos deidades fueron al Amenoukihashi._

- Kakashi: Sakura…–

- Sakura: gommen me… estaba distraída ¿podemos entregar esto rápido? –

- Naruto: por un momento pensé que ella estaba soñando en como seria su vida a mi lado… - Naruto esperaba respuesta de Sakura -

- Sasuke: … cállate baka –

- Kakashi: en serio Sakura… ¿sucede algo? – acercándose a su alumna

- Sakura: no... Nada en serio – sonrió – es solo que… quiero irme a mi casa –

- Naruto: entonces… dame las joyas a mí… y yo se las entrego a la vie… bienaventurada Hokage –

- Sakura: no… no se preocupen… vayan ustedes a descansar… yo debo entregar esto – empezó a correr en dirección contraria a ellos

- Naruto¿Qué le pasara? –

- Sasuke: ……………. –

- Kakashi: es mejor que vayan a sus casas… nos vemos después – y un poof hizo desaparecer al ninja

- Naruto¿la seguimos? –

- Sasuke: haz lo que quieras… - volteándose – …aunque ella esta muy extraña… -

- Naruto¿y? –

- Sasuke: vamos… sigámosla –

----------------------------------------

- Tsunade: el equipo de Asuma, de Kurenai, de Gai… ¿y el de Kakashi? –

- Ino¡ja! Esa frontuda es una perdedora… ni conseguir unas estupidas joyas es capaz… es por eso que Sasuke-kun esta enamorado de mi –

- Tenten: niñas… - dijo resignada

- Hinata: Tsu Tsunade-Sama… ¿Por qué Sakura no ha llegado todavía? –

- Sakura: porque mi misión… era mas complicada que las suyas… -

- Tsunade¡Al fin llegas! –

- Sakura:… Naruto casi pierde un brazo, Sasuke se interpuso entre las trapas del templo y mi cuerpo para que pudiera alcanzar las joyas… y finalmente Kakashi-sensei gasto todo su chakra en protegernos de todas las criaturas de ese lugar… -

- Tenten: y yo que decía que mi misión era muy difícil –

- Hinata¿Na Naruto-kun esta bien? – curiosa y preocupa dijo la chica

- Sakura: si… sabes que el se recupera fácilmente… el que me preocupaba era… Kakashi-sensei que había gastado todo su chakra –

- Ino: si… como no –

- Tenten: madura Ino… -

- Ino: pero si todas sabemos que ella esta preocupada por Sasuke-kun –

- Sakura: no es cierto… -

- Tsunade: cof... cof... – hace reverencia de detener la pequeña discusión - chicas... gracias a todas por su ayuda, se que fue muy arriesgado pedirles que trajeran las joyas de cada templo, ya que en cada templo hay trampas muy arriesgadas… tengo que felicitarlas a todas ya que lograron regresar sanas y salvas… con algunos golpes... pero están bien – sonrió

- Tenten: Hokage-sama… nos puede explicar para que son las joyas… -

- Tsunade: todo a su debido tiempo… -

- Ino¡¿NANI¡Pero porque no nos dice! Casi muero en un estupido templo solo por un par de joyas que tienen poderes mágicos y aun no me dicen cual es la finalidad de todo esto – explota enojada

- Sakura¡Ino! –

- Tsunade: Todo a su debido tiempo… - miro seria a la Yamanaka – Sus inquietudes serán resueltas pronto. Entretanto, en sus respectivas casas Shizune ha dejado una invitación para ustedes y sus equipos –

- Tenten¿Invitaciones? –

- Hinata: Ho Hokage… -

- Tsunade: sean puntuales a la invitación… el evento es formal… - dice volteándose hacia la ventana – pueden retirarse –

Saliendo de la oficina de la Hokage las chicas se sientan en los bancos más próximos a ellas. Sakura fue la primera en sentarse, seguida por Hinata y Tenten. Ino prefirió estar de pie y escuchar a las chicas.

- Tenten: y bien... ¿cuéntenme como les fue? –

- Ino: mi misión no fue muy fácil… pero como ven... yo si salí ilesa y sin golpes… -

- Tenten: sabias que hay días que puedes ser una completa pesada… -

- Ino: lo se… pero me encanta… - rió

- Hinata¿Qu Que templo te toco? –

- Ino: el de Amaterasu –

- Tenten: a mi me toco el de Tsukiyomi y me resulto fácil obtener la joya -

- Ino¿y a ti frontuda? –

- Sakura¿eh? –

- Ino: te decía que… ¡cual fue el templo te toco a ti! –

- Sakura: pues… mi templo… no tenia nombre –

- Ino: hmmm… que extraño –

- Hinata: a a mi me toco el templo de Susanowo –

- Ino: pero… es extraño que tu templo no tenga nombre… y que hayas pasado tantos problemas solo para conseguir un par de joyas… ¿no será que te equivocaste de templo frontuda? –

- Sakura¡claro que no! Seguí el mapa al pie de la letra… aparte Kakashi-sensei me había contado que el ya había visitado ese templo en misiones anteriores y que ni el conocía el nombre de ese lugar –

- Tenten: esto es muy raro… quizás debemos ir a descansar y esperar el día en que todas nuestras inquietudes sean resueltas… -

- Ino¡uy! Sonaste como la hokage... jajaja –

- Sakura: Ino… eres un desastre - bufo

- Hinata: S Si… estoy de acuerdo con Tenten… y yo… ya estoy cansada –

- Sakura: yo…. Creo que mejor me iré a descansar… hasta luego chicas –

- Todas: Sayonara –

En otra parte de la aldea, Sasuke y Naruto continuaban la búsqueda de Sakura… Los dos chicos caminaban desde hace mucho tiempo y se detuvieron cerca de un poste de luz…

- Naruto: estoy agotado… -

- Sasuke: creo que esto es una perdida de tiempo –

- Naruto: ey… mira ahí esta Tenten, Hinata-chan e Ino –

- Sasuke¿les vas a pregunta si la han visto? –

- Naruto¡Claro! –

- Sasuke: pues te espero aquí... no quiero escuchar a la pesada de Ino –

- Naruto: bien… -

Naruto se dirigía hacia las chicas, mientras que Sasuke estaba recostado al poste de luz mientras observaba el cielo nocturno, totalmente despejado. Sasuke, absorto de sus pensamientos, sale de aquel trance y baja la mirada.

- Sasuke¿Sakura? –

- Sakura: Oi... Sasuke-kun ¿Qué haces aquí? –

- Sasuke: es lo mismo que te pregunto yo a ti… -

- Sakura: ……. –

- Sasuke¿me puedes decir que demonios te pasa? –

- Sakura¡no me hables así! –

- Sasuke: si es uno de esos planes para tener mi atención... créeme que no va a funcionar –

- Sakura¿y para que quiero yo tu atención? –

- Sasuke: eso es lo que yo me pregunto… - se acerco a ella

- Sakura: sabes… Sasuke… -

- Sasuke¿Qué? –

- Sakura: eres un idiota –

Luego de esa impactante declaración Sakura se marcha hacia su hogar, dejando al Uchiha desorbitado. Naruto se acerca a Sasuke.

- Naruto¿Qué te ha pasado? –

- Sasuke: nada… me largo a mi casa… -

- Naruto¿nani¿Pero porque? –

- Sasuke: no te importa usaratonkashi –

- Naruto¡Ey! Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas un imbecil… ¡así que no te desquites conmigo dattebayo! –

----------------------------------------

La luna, tan pura, tan blanca como la nieve, como la porcelana mas fina y delicada llenaba todos los lugares de su hermosa luz. Una habitación en especial… era llenada de esta luz. Ajenas a esta hermosa manifestación Shizune y la Hokage hablaban.

- Shizune: Tsunade-sama… -

- Tsunade: no te parece que todo esta muy tranquilo…-

- Shizune: Desde que Akatsuki se disolvió, y orochimaru desapareció todo es muy pacifico –

- Tsunade: "suspiro" me gustaría creer en la paz… pero es algo que aun no se puede conseguir hasta que ese tipo este muerto –

- Shizune: pero Tsunade-sama… hay muchas probabilidades de que Orochimaru este muerto –

- Tsunade: esas probabilidades son tan parecidas como las de que Akatsuki sea una organización que se dedique a la justicia –

- Shizune: ……… -

- Tsunade: Sabes que no puedo confiarme de especulaciones… -

- Shizune: si pero… ¡Creo que no debemos preocuparnos! El no ha aparecido en 3 años, desde que Sasuke regreso luego de escaparse de su guarida y tratar de asesinarlo no hay señales de el –

- Tsunade: Shizune… pese a que Sasuke abandonara a orochimaru, que haya asesinado a kabuto y no haya logrado su venganza contra su hermano no significa que esa serpiente rastrera no este muerta… -

- Shizune¡pero ya han pasado 3 años! –

- Tsunade: aunque pasen 3, 5, 10 o 100 años… se que el esta vivo –

- Shizune: como sea… -

- Tsunade: "apoyando su rostro en sus manos cruzadas" Shizune… cambiemos de tema… ¿hablaste con el sabio? –

- Shizune¿sabio?.. etto… sabio… ¡El Sabio! Tsunade-Sama _sumimansen_ pero lo había olvidado –

- Tsunade: Shizune… mañana teníamos que hablar con los chuunins… ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? –

- Shizune: Hokage… el sabio no se encuentra en el país… esta de visita junto con el Misukage y Kazekage en la villa oculta de la hierba, lo mas probable que el Sabio llegue en la madrugada de hoy –

- Tsunade: _chikuso_… Shizune... si el sabio no llega esta madrugada... mis planes se vendrán abajo –

- Shizune: si quiere… puedo ir a buscarlo… -

- Tsunade: esperemos que llegue… a tiempo –

----------------------------------------

Fin del capi uno

Bueno chicos y chicas… se que el fic por ahora esta un poquito confuso… es el primer capi por Kami-Sama!! Claro que van a estar confusos… xD en el siguiente tratare de explicar un poco mejor… agradezco mucho a todos lo que han entrado a leer mi nuevo proyecto... aunque no dejen reviews pero con tal de que lo lean me harán feliz :D bueno… ahora a aclarar las incógnitas :P

_**"Mini Diccionario"**_

**Izanagi y Izanami** son los primeros hombres en poblar la tierra, estilo Adán y Eva. Versión japonesa de la creación del mundo.

**Amenonuhoko**como dice en la línea de arriba… es una lanza creada mágicamente para las deidades Izanagi y Izanami, fue creada por Kami. También llamada la lanza de los cielos

**Amenoukihashi** puente de los cielos. El puente que se encuentra entre el cielo y la tierra. (Parecido al limbo)

**Sumimansen** Perdón/Disculpa

**Chikuso** Maldición

:D espero que sus GRANDES dudas se hayan aclarado... un poquito ;P ahora... un pequeño adelanto del siguiente capi…

----------------------------------------

_- Shizune: Hogake-sama –_

_- Tsunade¿ha llegado? –_

_- Shizune: no Hokage… hay malas noticias –_

_- Tsunade¿Qué ha pasado? –_

_- Shizune: alguien de la campaña donde iba el Misukage, Kazekage y el sabio ha muerto y al parecer… es uno de esos 3 – _

----------------------------------------

* * *


	2. Recuerdos del templo y el extraño regalo

Hola a todos y a todas!! espero que disculpen mi tardanza.. pero es que estaba en examenes bimestrales y no podia colgar (aunque yo ya tenia el capi listo y FF no me permitia subir el chapter MALDITO INTERNET). bueno ustedes no tienen la culpa.. y aqui... por fin esta el capi n.n

primero que todo quiero dar las gracias por todos los reviews que han dejado... y por los 146 hist que ha tenido el primer capi... O.o

**AgRaDeCiMiEnTo EsPeCiAl A:** LA CHICA BLACK-AND-WHITE por ser el primer review

**AgRaDeCiMiEnToS a:** katsura-chan Uchina, Darklight ultimate., nadeshiko-uchiha, sakurass, Uchiha Ezy, Kisame Hoshigaki, kamira-ro-ro.

* * *

•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o. 

--------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

**Recuerdos del templo y el extraño regalo**

by: Ryuusei no Sakura

---------------------------------------------------------

El sol naciente aparece detrás de las grandes montañas que protegen a la gran Konoha en un nuevo día. Las actividades son las mismas de siempre, proteger la aldea, asistir a la academia, los chuunins entrenando, la fresca y deliciosa comida preparada en el Ichikaru. Todo estaba llevando su normal curso. En el centro de la ciudad, se levanta un recinto majestuoso que encierra la historia del país de fuego, en donde su dirigente, la Hokage divisa las actividades de cada pueblerino a través de su ventana.

- Tsunade ¿y bien? –

- Kurenai ¡aun no entiendo porque nos mando a ese templo Hokage! – soltó la kunoichi en tono altanero.

- Gai: Señorita Kurenai, recuerde que esta hablando con la Hokage… -

- Asuma: Kurenai... guarda la compostura – le susurro al oído

- Kurenai¡pero es que no entienden! Casi perdemos la vida… -

- Gai: que extraño… el templo que visito mi estudiante fue relativamente fácil… debe ser que la llama de su estudiante no arde tanto como la de mi querida Tenten… - sonríe

Kurenai y Asuma miran a Gai con cara de extrañeza

Tsunade: cof… cof… -

- Gai ¿Hokage-sama?... esta resfriada… porque si es así conozco una receta que… -

- Tsunade ¡NO GRACIAS! Jounnins… los llame porque necesito que ustedes asistan a una misión especial... ¡PERO DONDE ESTA KAKASHI! –

- Kakashi: Sumimasen… pero hoy tuve que llevar a mi tátara tía al medico porque estaba un poco resfriada... - sonríe avergonzado – y luego tuve que ir a la lavandería a dejar mi traje de repuesto jounnin, ya saben lo caro que es lavar este chaleco –

Todos miraron a Kakashi con una gran gota…

- Tsunade: … como iba diciendo… los necesito para una misión muy especial –

De repente aparece Shizune agitada, con cara de horror y muy asustada

- Shizune: Hogake-sama –

- Tsunade¿ha llegado? –

- Shizune: no Hokage… hay malas noticias –

- Tsunade¿Qué ha pasado? – miro seria a la kunoichi

- Shizune: alguien de la campaña donde iba el Misukage, Kazekage y el sabio ha muerto y al parecer… es uno de esos 3 –

- Tsunade: **_¿Donoyoni? _**–

- Shizune: si Hokage-sama… nos han informado que es uno de los mencionados… estoy preocupada por el sabio –

- Asuma: ustedes disculpen... pero no entiendo nada

Los jounnins miraban confusos a la conversación de la Hokage y a la discípula.

- Shizune ¿Qué haremos Sensei? –

Tsunade analizaba detenidamente la información. Los jounnins esperaban respuesta de su líder y Shizune aun estaba nerviosa.

- Tsunade: cambio de planes… rescaten al Misukage y al Kazekage… en especial al hombre llamado "El Sabio" -

- Todos ¡Hai! –

•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.

- Naruto: porque siempre nos hace esperar… -

- Sasuke: es Kakashi… siempre llega tarde –

- Naruto: seh… - bufo – no crees que es muy extraño que Sakura-chan no esta aquí… ya han pasado dos horas –

- Sasuke: hmp… -

- Naruto¿eh?... porque ha sido ese bufido Sasuke – pregunto el chico

- Sasuke: …nada –

- Naruto: raro… - dijo cabreado

- Sasuke: anormal –

- Naruto: baka –

- Sasuke: Usaratonkachi –

Luego de esta "divertida" discusión entre Naruto y Sasuke aparece la joven pelirosa. Tenía los ojos llorosos y su hombro vendado. A través de las vendas, se observaba lo que podía ser una herida profunda y algo de sangre. Las vendas que cubrían el área lastimada estaban teñidas de rojo carmín. Ambos chicos miraban fijamente a Sakura, que acababa de salir de un entrenamiento con su Sensei.

- Naruto¡Sakura-chan¿Qué te ha pasado¡Dime quien fue el imbecil que te lastimo! –

- Sakura¿eh?... ah si… esto… eso fue con Tsunade-sama – dijo sin preocuparse

- Sasuke: vaya… no sabia que tu "Sensei" fuera tan ruda… - de aquel comentario, Sakura había afilado los ojos, le había dado una mirada rencorosa a Sasuke

- Naruto¡Pero es que se ha pasado! Mira como te ha dejado el brazo… ¡segura que estas bien? –

- Sakura: es parte de mi entrenamiento… si quiero mejorar mi condición y mi fuerza, es normal que me lastime de esta manera, y no se preocupen, esto fue en la mañana –

- Sasuke: hmp… -

- Naruto: no me agrada ese entrenamiento… -

- Sakura: a mi tampoco… pero mi Sensei es muy buena en lo que hace –

- Sasuke: si… es buena para darte palizas… -

- Naruto¡Baka! – grito enojado Naruto

- Sakura: _Tsk… "idiota"_– pensó la kunoichi – Naruto… no te preocupes por cosas tan insignificantes como esta herida. Sabia que era mala idea venir al entrenamiento de esta forma… debí curarme antes de venir –

- Sasuke: hmp… ten – dijo brindándole su mini botiquín

- Sakura: no lo necesito… - apartando con la mano el botiquín del Uchiha – yo puedo curarme sola –

- Sasuke: _"¡pero que le pasa! Cuando me ofrezco a ayudarla me rechaza… pero que le esta pasando"_– eso quiero verlo… eres tan incompetente que no creo que sepas como curarte –

- Sakura: _"Esto es el colmo… esto no lo tolerare. _**Inner Sakura: SHANNARO lo odio**" –

Sakura se quito las vendas del brazo y dejo al descubierto la herida. Su mano izquierda empezaba a brillar con chakra verde. Con toda la delicadeza que podría tener, Sakura coloco su mano sobre la herida y empezó a curar su brazo. Para sorpresa de los chicos, la herida había desaparecido por completo. Luego de haber terminado con su brazo alzo la vista hacia el Uchiha y sonrió con satisfacción.

- Naruto ¡por Kami-sama! Sakura-chan eres bruja –

- Sakura ¡como crees baka! – golpeando al pobre en la cabeza

- Naruto: pe… pero –

- Sasuke ¿Qué fue eso? – dijo curioso

- Sakura: vaya… acaso te importa lo que haga una persona tan incompetente como yo –

- Naruto ¡Ya basta! Ustedes dos andan raritos desde la misión en la que fuimos al templo. ¿Por qué pelean? No se supone que son 'compañeros de equipo' –

Los dos callaron. Ellos sabían que sucedía, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a mencionar palabra alguna. El recuerdo vino a su mente…

•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.

**Haruno's Gaiden**

**El templo sin nombre**

SAKURA P.O.V.

Era normal que nos asignaran misiones. Por lo general son clase D o C algunas veces B y en ocasiones las A. En este caso esta misión no tenia rango, solo tenía el objetivo de conseguir las valiosas joyas que tanto deseaba mi Sensei. Ella me había advertido de ciertas trampas y cosas extrañas de ese templo. Es cierto que me emocionaba, pero también me asustaba. Aunque me reconfortaba mucho saber que estaría con Kakashi-sensei, Naruto y mi querido Sasuke-kun. Había algo que todavía no comprendía de esta misión… algo misterioso y oculto. Tsunade-sama había dado las indicaciones y me solicito informar a mi equipo que mañana temprano saldríamos. El camino fue difícil. Atravesar ríos caudalosos, rocallosas y otros peligros mas era difíciles. Casi pierdo la vida en una de las rocallosas, fue como esa vez que me lancé al rescate de Sasuke-kun, pero esta vez era yo la rescatada por Sasuke-kun. Naruto me contó que del susto de la caída me había desmayado y no despertaba. Cuando recobre el conocimiento, me encontraba en un futon. Parecía una posada, todo era tan rustico y en mi habitación no había nadie. Dirigí mis manos a mis sienes, masajeándolas para sentirme mejor, logre pararme y encontré en mi bolsa el mapa que me dio Tsunade-sama para la misión. Analice cada tramo recorrido, empecé a localizar nuestra ubicación y me di cuenta de que estábamos cerca de ese templo, ya que el área era muy campestre. Luego escuche el sonido de la puerta corrediza abrirse, eran Naruto y Kakashi.

- Kakashi: veo que has despertado –

- Naruto¿Sakura-chan como te sientes? –

- Sakura: algo aturdida… pero bien – sonrió

- Kakashi ¿tienes hambre? –

- Sakura: la verdad… si –

- Naruto: enseguida te traigo un plato gigante de ramen… ¡vas a ver que te va a gustar dattebayo! – salio corriendo de la habitación

Maestro y alumna habían quedado solos en la habitación. Sakura bajo su cabeza observando sus pies sobre el tatami de madera mientras que Kakashi la observaba.

- Sakura: Ka…Kakashi-sensei –

- Kakashi ¿quieres saber donde esta no? –

- Sakura ¿Por qué no ha venido a verme? –

- Kakashi: esta descansando… no es fácil gastar todo tu chakra para rescatar a tu compañera de equipo y después caminar 20 millas con ella inconciente –

- Sakura ¿Sasuke-kun hizo eso por mí? –

- Kakashi: si… –

- Sakura:… _"Sasuke-kun"_ – se ruboriza

Recuerdo que esa noche había conciliado el sueño en la madrugada, ya que con el solo hecho de pensar que estuve en brazos de Sasuke-kun me emocionaba. ¡Estuve en sus brazos! Estoy tan contenta. Me pregunto si eso se volvería a repetir. En la mañana el esquivaba mis miradas… a mi parecer estuvo muy incomodo y preferí no mirarlo mas por lo que restaba de la misión. Me mantenía atrás de los chicos y miraba constantemente el mapa. A medida que nos acercábamos al templo mi corazón latía más y más rápido. Era como si ese lugar ya lo conociera. Cada vez avanzábamos hacia el interior del templo encontrábamos trampas mas difíciles y peligrosas.

La entrada del templo era una fachada muy antigua, de piedra caliza color beige. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal, sabia que no sucedería algo bueno. Empezamos entrando con cautela, Naruto se coloco a mi izquierda y Sasuke-kun a mi derecha. Kakashi-sensei traía una pequeña lámpara con la que nos permitió alumbrar el lugar. La situación se complico cuando el templo activo todas las trampas. Y lo más tétrico fue encontrar criaturas muy feas que nos atacaban constantemente. Eran como los protectores de ese lugar. Puedo decir que a medida que buscábamos las joyas que nos encargo Tsunade-sama encontrábamos mas tesoros y cada vez eran mas llamativos. Llego un momento en que las criaturas que custodiaban las joyas nos atacaron fuertemente. Pensé por un momento, si nos atacaban vigorosamente eso significaba que lo que buscábamos con tanto ahínco estaba cerca.

- Sakura ¡Chicos síganme! – les grite mientras que ellos seguían atacando a las criaturas.

- Sasuke: es fácil dar ordenes sin hacer nada – decía mientras le enterraba un kunai a una de las bestias que lo atacaban

- Naruto ¡Sakura-chan cuidado! –

Y ahí empezó a complicarse la misión. Naruto me grito, yo me voltee y observé con pánico lo que me venia encima. Una bestia mitad caballo, mitad león con unos horrendos cuernos negros, parecidos a los de un carnero y de su boca salía una espuma que solo con tocar cualquier superficie la carcomía. Mis piernas no me respondían, caí al suelo atontada y temerosa, de mi boca no salía ni una sola palabra y mi rostro estaba lleno de terror. Sasuke-kun observaba lo que sucedería, el sabia que no habría tiempo de rescatarme. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza esperando el golpe que acabaría con mi vida pero… ¡nunca llego! Atontada abrí los ojos… ¡NARUTO! Grite asombrada. La criatura había atacado a Naruto, el golpe había sido directamente a su brazo, que movió totalmente de su posición original, analizándolo de cierto punto medico, creo que rompio algunos tendones del brazo de Naruto. Kakashi-sensei observo la situación y empezó a crear ciertos jutsus… - ¡CHIDORI! –lo escuche decir. Aun no me levantaba y tenia a Naruto en brazos, empecé a llorar porque me sentía culpable de lo que sucedía. Sasuke-kun también invoco su chidori y extermino los últimos monstruos que se encontraban ahí. Mientras empezaba la batalla entre mi Sensei y la bestia, Sasuke-kun se me acerco.

- Sasuke ¿estas bien? –

- Sakura: si… -

- Sasuke ¿y el?

- Sakura: esta… sniff… desmallado… sniff –

- Sasuke ¡no llores! Llorar no soluciona nada… aparte sabes muy bien que el se recupera rápido así que no te preocupes -

- Sakura ¡El arriesgo su vida por mí¡Como puedes decir que no me preocupe por el! El no es un extraño¡es nuestro amigo Naruto! –

- Sasuke: hmp… -

- Sakura: aparte… si fueras tu el que estuviera en esas circunstancias estaría igual o hasta más preocupada… -

Recuerdo ver su rubor en la cara, me miraba fijamente. Se acerco a mí despacio… no supe como reaccionar. Cuando Kakashi-sensei le había dado el golpe final al monstruo, el me estaba observando de una manera muy peculiar, luego de esa cruzada de miradas entre el y yo, nuestro Sensei cayo rendido al piso y Sasuke-kun fue a atenderlo. Mire en dirección a ellos y pude leer los labios de Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei le había pedido que continuáramos la misión nosotros dos "juntos" ya que no podía continuar mas.

- Sasuke: hai… lo haré –

- Sakura ¡Pero Kakashi-sensei no puedo dejar a Naruto solo! Aparte… usted no podría cuidarlo porque esta muy débil –

- Kakashi: es una orden Sakura… - respondió el Jounnin en tono autoritario

- Sasuke: vamos… -

- Sakura ¡Pero Naruto! –

- Sasuke ¡Por un demonios! – Grito enojado – ¡Deja al baka aquí y continuemos! – me miro serio

- Sakura: Kakashi-sensei… - suplique

- Kakashi: ya escuchaste a Sasuke –

- Sakura ¡no es justo! – empezó a llorar

- Kakashi: te dije que yo lo cuidare… ustedes dos sigan adelante –

Dejar a Kakashi-sensei con Naruto inconciente del dolor no era una buena opción, y tampoco era buena opción abandonarlos. Sabía que Sasuke-kun se disgustó conmigo por preocuparme por Naruto, pero como no preocuparme por el chico. Si lo quiero tanto… ¡Esperen¿Yo dije eso?

Sasuke-kun seguía protestando con su típico "hmp…" utilizándolo cuando esta molesto, parecía indignado. Algo muy extraño en el, por mi parte estaba molesta con el por dejar atrás a Naruto y a Kakashi-sensei. Ninguno de los dos habíamos cruzado palabra en un buen rato hasta que…

- Sasuke: dos caminos… -

- Sakura: vamos por la izquierda –

- Sasuke ¿por qué no por la derecha? –

- Sakura: porque por la derecha siempre están las trampas –

- Sasuke ¿y que asegura eso? –

- Sakura: solo sígueme… -

- Sasuke: sigo diciendo que debemos ir por la derecha… -

- Sakura ¡Sasuke-kun! Por primera vez en tu vida me puedes escuchar – me enoje

- Sasuke: hmp – empezó a caminar hacia la izquierda

- **Inner Sakura ¡SHANNARO! Así me gusta** –

El camino era extenso, y siempre encontrábamos unas tabletas con jeroglíficos muy extraños para nosotros. Seguí caminando y algo me hizo detenerme, automáticamente mi mano se dirigió hacia un pasadizo que yo jamás había visto y abrió un mecanismo. Al parecer, Sasuke-kun iba tan entretenido que ni se percato que me había ido a otra cámara. Esta cámara era muy diferente a las otras. Era iluminado por antorchas de fuego azul y unas escaleras que llevaban al centro de un pedestal. Pese a que el templo denotaba mucha antigüedad, esta recamara se mantenía intacta. En el centro del pedestal se posaba una luz blanquecina que iluminaba dos objetos maravillosos. Mi curiosidad aumento y quise observar los objetos. Camine un pequeño tramo desde donde estaba, hasta el primer escalón del pedestal. Alce mi pie para subir, y cuando lo coloque, el escalón se ilumino de color rosa. Lo mismo ocurrió con los demás escalones. Me sentía hipnotizada por la belleza de los artefactos. Eran como dos joyas… – Las joyas – dije. Esta vez no camine hacia el pedestal, corrí. Luego escuche la voz de Sasuke-kun gritar mi nombre y trato de alcanzarme. Cuando el pie de Sasuke-kun toco el primer escalón me detuve. Mire asustada hacia abajo y vi que los escalones se llenaban de las inscripciones extrañas que había visto en las tabletas que se encontraban afuera de la cámara. Sasuke-kun no avanzo más, pero las inscripciones tomaron todo el lugar y empezaron a brillar muy extrañamente. Me asuste. Empecé a correr nuevamente hacia las joyas y en el último escalón para llegar a las joyas una voz me hablo…

_- voz ¿Qué haces aquí jovencita? –_

- Sakura ¿Qué no es obvio? Vengo a llevármelas –

-_ voz ¿las deseas? –_

- Sakura ¡claro! –

_- voz: si te las llevas, yo me llevare tu tesoro mas preciado –_

- Sakura: yo no tengo ningún tesoro – dije confiada

_- voz: si supieras que vas a perder uno de los tesoros más importantes dado por Kami-sama… ¿seguirás intensada en las joyas? –_

- Sakura ¡Si! Casi pierdo a mi mejor amigo y a mi Sensei por culpa de esos monstruos, así que esas joyas si valen la pena –

_- voz: bien… te llevas dos joyas ¿no es así? –_

- Sakura: si… solo dos –

_- voz: entonces yo también tomare dos joyas… -_

- Sakura: toma todas las que quieras… pero te he dicho que yo no tengo ninguna joya conmigo –

La luz que cubría a las joyas tomo todo el lugar, Sasuke-kun se detuvo en el último escalón. Me miraba preocupado por lo que podría suceder. Las inscripciones que habían tomado la cámara, se habían desvanecido. Y la cámara empezó a temblar. La luz se hacia mas fuerte y ardía como fuego. Sasuke-kun no lo soporto más y se acerco a mí, pero algo extraño sucedió. La luz tomo forma de espinas y empezaron a atravesar su cuerpo, gimió. Su piel estaba llena de profundas cortadas. Por extraño que parezca no sentía nada, solo lo miraba. El trato nuevamente de acercarse, y las espinas lo atravesaban con más fuerza. Esta vez grito de dolor y logro tocarme, me había abrazado. Su sangre corría por todo el lugar y cuando reaccione, observe que mi piel también estaba llena de pequeñas heridas, muy parecidas a las de el, pero no tan dolorosas… - Sa…Sakura – solo lo escuche decir mientras desfallecía en mis brazos. Cuando lo separe de mi cuerpo ya cargaba las dos joyas. **_Amenonuhoko _**y**_ Kami no Kokoro._ **Y en ese momento… en ese justo momento me di cuenta de que no lo amaba…

End of the Gaiden

End of P.O.V

•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.

- Naruto ¿Y bien? –

- Sakura: …………. –

- Sasuke: esa misión fue un asco –

- Naruto ¡Sea lo que sea! Dejen de pelear… el único que tiene derecho de pelear con ese baka soy yo dattebayo –

-Sasuke: hmp… -

- Sakura: Kakashi-sensei se demora demasiado –

- Sasuke: nada nuevo… -

- Naruto: Sakura-chan ¿quieres ir a comer conmigo?

- Sasuke: _"otro rechazo para Naruto" _hmp… -

- Sakura: si… pero vamos después de que yo haya terminado unas cosas –

- Sasuke ¡¿Qué?! – Dijo asombrado – ¿dijo que si? –

- Naruto ¿en serio Sakura-chan? –

- Sakura ¡Hai! – Sonrió – si Kakashi-sensei llega… díganle que tuve que irme por motivos personales… adiós -

•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.

- Tenten ¡A Sakura se le esta pegando la misma manía que su Sensei! –

- Hinata: a-algo la pudo haber re-retrasado –

- Ino: esa frontuda… juro que le daré un golpe cuando la vea –

- Tenten ¡se paciente… pesada! –

- Ino ¡no me digas pesada! –

- Tenten: pero es cierto que eres una "pesada" –

- Ino ¡TENTEN! – grito enojada

La tímida Hinata se reía por lo bajo, mientras que Ino y Tenten pelaban. Sus respectivos compañeros de equipos habían aparecido mientras que miraban extrañados que estas tres chicas estén reunidas.

- Neji ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? –

- Kiba ¡Hinata-chan! Porque estas con ellas –

- Shikamaru: espero que no cometan ninguna imprudencia... seria muy problemático –

- Ino ¡no estamos haciendo nada! –

- Tenten: esperamos a Sakura –

- Lee ¿Sakura-san se dirige hacia acá? –

- Hinata: ha-hai –

- Chouji ¿van a comer¡Yo las acompaño! –

- Shino ¿y cual es el propósito de esperar a Haruno? –

- Tenten: que iremos a hablar con la hokage… -

- Ino ¿pero no se supone que vamos a hablar a cerca de… - se callo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir – lo siento –

- Neji ¿Qué ibas a decir Yamanaka? –

- Ino: Nada… -

- Lee: cualquier plan que incluya a mi bella flor de cerezo me interesa así que queridas damas díganos que es lo que sucede –

- Hinata: n-no po-podemos –

- Shikamaru ¿es relacionado con la misión que tuvimos hace poco? -

- Sakura ¡Hola chic… - se calla - ¡Que hacen ustedes aquí! –

- Shikamaru ¡queremos saber cual fue el motivo de esa estupida misión! –

- Chouji ¡Si! –

- Neji ¡Queremos saber para que son las joyas! –

- Chouji ¡si! –

- Shino ¡Queremos saber para que las enviaron a ustedes como lideres de la misión! –

- Chouji ¡Si! –

- Kiba ¡queremos saber de que color son sus calzones! –

- Chouji ¡Si!... ¿ah? Porque calzones… - pregunta inocentemente

Golpe de parte de las 4 chicas presentes para Kiba y Chouji.

- Shikamaru ¡exigimos respuestas! Por ende vamos a hablar con la hokage –

- Ino ¡Espera! –

- Neji ¡hablemos con ella! –

- Tenten ¡No Neji! Ten paciencia… -

- Kiba: Sea lo que sea... exigimos respuestas... -

- Hinata ¡Chi-chicos… esperen! –

- Chouji: entonces… ¡Vamos a comer! Digo… vamos donde la Hokage –

•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.

En las puertas de la ciudad de Konoha, aparecía un chico de cabello negro corto y ojos afilados del mismo color. Se mantenía alegre a cada instante y llevaba una pequeña bolsa en su espalda y una Katana con funda blanca. El joven caminaba despacio y despreocupado con una gran sonrisa en su rostro… cuando de pronto…

- Sasuke ¡Ey! Fijate por donde caminas baka… -

- Sai ¿eh? Gommen na… ¡Sasuke! –

- Sasuke ¿eh? –

- Sai ¿no me recuerdas? –

- Sasuke ¿y debo hacerlo? –

- Sai ¡claro que si! Fui yo el que estuvo a punto de matarte y gracias a Naruto y a la frontuda tu vida no peligro –

- Sasuke: hmp… -

- Sai: jejeje – reía - ¿y como te ha ido desde que regresaste a la aldea¿La frontuda aun te ama?-

- Sasuke: cállate… no menciones a Sakura… -

- Sai ¿Por qué? Te molesta que hable de la frontuda… - reía burlonamente

- Sasuke: simplemente me asquea que junten Sakura y Sasuke en una misma oración… -

- Sai: entonces… ¿ya no te gusta? –

Sasuke se pone serio

- Sasuke: jamás me ha gustado… -

- Sai: si claro… entonces no te interesa lo que le pueda suceder a la frontuda esa –

- Sasuke ¿Qué quieres decir? –

- Sai: nada… dobe –

Algo que Sasuke no soportaba era que lo dejaran con la intriga y mucho menos que alguien le llamara "dobe". Sasuke activo su Sharigan, preparado para atacar cuando…

- Kakashi ¡detente Sasuke! –

- Sai ¡Kakashi-sensei! –

- Kakashi: eh… no soy tu Sensei… pero da igual –

- Sasuke ¡Imbecil! No ves que le iba a dar una paliza ¡me ha dicho dobe! – grito enojado

- Sai: la verdad duele pero no peca… jajajajaja –

- Kakashi: _"Este chico tiene problemas" _Sai… ¿ya terminaste tu misión? –

- Sai: eh... no, pero iba a hacerlo en este momento –

- Sasuke ¿misión? El estaba de misión… ¡no lo creo! –

- Sai: espero que a Sakura le guste lo que le traje… -

- Sasuke: hmp… -

- Kakashi: bien... ve… -

- Sai: Sayonara… -

Sai se aleja…

- Sasuke ¡ES UN IDIOTA! –

- Kakashi: ese idiota ayudo a traerte de vuelta de las manos de Orochimaru –

- Sasuke ¡porque no me dejaste golpearlo! –

- Kakashi: porque te hubieras metido en problemas –

- Sasuke ¡y! –

- Kakashi: recuerda tu posición actual aquí en Konoha… todo lo que hagas estará registrado y los ANBU harán un reporte a la Hokage, recuerda que ya no eres un niño ya tienes 18 años –

- Sasuke: kuso… -

•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.

- Tenten¡esto es el colmo! –

- Ino: Exigimos que nos dejen en paz… ¡cuando ustedes tienen misiones especiales nosotras nunca decimos nada! Así que no sigan insistiendo con que vallamos donde la hokage a preguntarle cual fue el objetivo de esas misiones –

- Hinata: e-ella tiene razón… -

- Sakura: nee… chicos… -

- Shikamaru ¡pero queremos saber! –

- Kiba: es injusto que solo ustedes sepan para que son los objetos extraños que nos han encargado… -

- Neji: …………. –

- Chouji ¡Tengo hambre! Vamos a comer… -

- Sakura ¡chicos! –

- Tenten: aparte… fue orden de la hokage que fuéramos las líderes… -

- Ino ¡Es cierto! Somos las más aptas para esa misión –

- Sakura ¡CHICOS! – grito chillando

Todos callaron y prestaron atención a la pelirosa

- Sakura: aun no es tiempo de explicarles nada… pero ¿todos trajeron sus joyas?

_Y cuando los dos corazones palpiten… cuando los dos corazones se unan y formen esa joya poderosa que llevara la destrucción de las criaturas malignas que atentan contra la vida, y sobre todo, atenta contra el amor celestial, la criatura maligna vivirá en el **Yomi**, comerá de la fruta del inframundo y yacerá ahí eternamente junto a las **Shikomes**._

- Sai ¡frontuda! –

- Sakura ¿nani? – **Inner Sakura¡SHANNARO! SAI NO BAKAAAA** –

- Ino ¡Sai-kun! –

- Sai ¡Hola a todos¿Por qué están aquí reunidos¿Y porque la frontuda grita tanto? –

- Sakura ¡no te importa! –

- Sai ¡claro que si! todo lo que tenga que ver con mi equipo me interesa –

- Ino ¡estoy de acuerdo Sai-kun! –

- Kiba: jajajajaja ¡FRONT…! Uh… disculpa... – se avergüenza al ver a Sakura observándolo con mirada asesina

- Chouji ¿Quién es? –

- Shikamaru ¿no lo recuerdas? Es el sustituto de Sasuke –

- Neji: fue cuando el Uchiha se fue de Konoha y a el lo integraron al equipo 7 –

- Chouji: ah si... ya recuerdo –

- Shino: solo se sabe que se llama Sai, no hay mas información de el –

- Chouji: yo pensaba que el se había ido - Uo.o

- Tenten: oye… disculpa mi curiosidad pero… ¿estabas de misión? –

- Sai: eh... si – sonríe – frontuda… tu Sensei me ha mandado a traerte esto -

De un paquete totalmente forrado de marrón y un pequeño cordón de mimbre aparece una cajita azul con detalles en dorado… la cajita era larga… lo suficiente como para colocar un par de palitos de comer….

- Sakura ¡**_Ohashi_**! –

- Tenten ¿Tsunade-sama te mando a buscar esto? –

- Sai: no… me mando a buscar esto… - Sai le muestra una bolsa con hierbas medicinales – pero los Ohashi son un regalo para la frontuda… -

- Hinata ¡Que Ohashi tan bonitos! Son-son azules –

- Ino ¡pero donde los has conseguido! Te han debido costar una fortuna Sai… aparte… mira esos detalles al final de los Ohashi ¿son perlas negras? –

- Sai: hai… son perlas negras – _"los ojos de Izanagi"_ –

- Shikamaru: Sakura… ¿Por qué estas tan interesada en las joyas? –

- Sakura ¿eh?... no lo se… -

- Naruto ¡Sakura-chan! –

- Hinata: _"NARUTO-KUN"_ – Hinata se ruboriza

- Sakura ¡Naruto! –

- Naruto ¡recuerda que vamos a comer en el Ichikaru! Apresúrate… -

- Sakura: _**Sayonara soshite arigatou** Sai –_

_- Sai: de nada frontuda… y apurate con esas medicinas… recuerda que tengo cosas que hacer y hay que atender a los enfermos–_

_- Ino: no sabia que Sai fuera tan detallista con Sakura – comentaba por lo bajo con Tenten _

_- Tenten: yo tampoco… -_

_-_ Kiba ¡y que vamos a hacer con estas cosas! –

_-_ Shikamaru: no cargue esta cosa hasta aquí para que no la utilicemos –

- Ino: porque se quejan tanto… nos reunimos en mi casa y hablamos de esto ¿esta bien? –

- Shikamaru: que problemático –

- Tenten: entonces ¡esta decidido! Nos reuniremos en la casa de Ino para explicarles que sucede –

- Kiba ¿nos explicaran? –

- Hinata: si –

- Neji ¿a que hora vamos? –

- Ino: después que cierre la florería –

•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.

* * *

Wolassss espero que les haya gustado el capi. ¡Me ha salido largo gracias al mini gaiden del templo de sakura! Más adelante les explicara el templo de Ino, Hinata y Tenten. En realidad este capi me ha gustado mucho… explica porque el cambio de Sakura hacia con Sasuke... ¿ya saben de que tesoro habla la voz misteriosa? Espero que si… porque no voy a explicar nada... muajajaja ¡Apareció Sai! Adoro a ese chico… es tan… anormal… pero yo se que en el fondo quiere a Sakura... aunque le diga frontuda. ¿Alguna duda o incertidumbre? En el próximo capi… mas aclaraciones 

Y ahora y sin mas preámbulos...

_**El MiNi DiCcIoNaRiO**_

****

**_¿Donoyoni? _** ¿Quién?

**_Amenonuhoko _** la Lanza de los Cielos

**_Kami no Kokoro _** el corazón de Kami

**_Yomi _** Inframundo / Infierno

**_Shikomes _**Las mujeres malditas del inframundo / mujeres de gran fealdad

**_Ohashi _**_Palitos de comer / palitos utilizados para peinarse (la diferencia es que los de peinarse traen diseños)_

_**Sayonara soshite arigatou ** Adiós y muchas gracias_

_ahora a responder los reviews:_

**LA CHICA BLACK-AND-WHITE** Hola! gracias por el review!! si... es bueno tener incertidumbre cuando el fic te deja picado.. xD asi siguen leyendo.. jejejeje n.n pues creo que lo del sabio aun no te lo puedo responder.. quisas en el siguiente capi aparesca jejeje. las joyas... las joyas son para... !"·$&/()?¿¿´Ç,.-. las criaturas divinas que crearon el primer mundo... mmm... tal vez aparescan.. debo llamarlas para ver si quieres apaecer en el fic... ¿porque el no tenia nombre el templo que se les encomendo al equipo 7? ni yo misma se!! solo se que es muuuy misterioso. y que pronto aparecera en el fic. gracias por leer este fic.. espero que te guste el agradecimiento de alla arriba n.n y tranquila... voy a leer un par de fics tuyos jejeje Salu2!!

**katsura-chan Uchina** gracias por leer mi fic, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado... espero verte por aqui mas seguido eh!! Salu2!!

**Darklight ultimate** me alegro mucho de que te guste mi fic... a ver en que termina este fic!! puede ser sasuXsaku naruXsaku o hasta saiXsaku xD depende en como se va desarrollando la historia cuidate mucho salu2!!

**nadeshiko-uchiha** HOLA!! si... esta algo confuso.. pero si siguesleyendo.. veras que entenderas todo. en serio te parece bueno??? gracias... (ojitos tiernos) que si leo mitologia japonesa? pues la verdad no. ni siquiera tengo un libro donde apoyarme. todo lo que escribo viene de internet y la mayoria son adaptaciones mias... te puedo pasar un documento con recopilaciones que he hecho a medida que investigo por internet. te agradezco mucho por leer mi fic... cuidate mucho salu2!!

**sakurass** hola!! me alegro mucho que te guste mi historia.. tranquila.. que aunque me demore un poco actualizando continuare mi historia.. salu2!!

**Uchiha Ezy** a ti te ignorare.. jajajaja mentira si.. siempre me amenazas de muerte... T-T sabes bien que no he tenido tiempo por el colegio!! TU LO SABES!! yo se que a ti siempre te gustan mis fics... si.. es confuso!! APENAS ES EL PRIMER CAPI!! y el segundo.. jejeje a ver si te atreves a decir que este capi esta corto!! porque si lo haces sera otra persona que va a morir.. y no sere YO!! cuidate muxo!! salu2!!

**Kisame Hoshigaki** KYAAAA!! cara de pez!! digo.. Kisame.. xD hola como estas.. espero que bien n.n me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic... te parecio bueno O.o que bien n.n espero que te haya gustado este segundo capi... y aver que opinas del avance del 3ero... cuidate mucho!! salu2!!

**kamira-ro-ro** MONGIS!! como estas chica!! jejeje n.n seeeh solo lei un capi.. jojojo P

me alegro que te haya gustado n.n... sakura... negativa! para nada... solo esta cambiada un poquitito.. xD

cuidate mucho!! salu2!!  
_ARIGATO POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS_

* * *

En el siguiente capi: 

- ¿?: consiguió lo que le pedí –

- Tsunade: si… con mucho esfuerzo, pero lo hice –

- ¿?: entonces… podremos explicarle a los chuunins porque tan difícil prueba –

- Tsunade: Creo que aun no están preparados para saber la verdad –

- ¿?: pero este es el momento de revelar su verdadera identidad –

- Tsunade: ellos no deben enterarse que significado poseen esas joyas -

* * *


	3. ¿Por qué el Templo Ninigi?

Buenaaaaaassssssss gente hermosa!! Esta es otra entrega mas de It's gonna.. digo!! De la descendencia de Amaterasu… Un.n quiero decirles… bueno... como no había aparecido en todo el mes de diciembre… (ya saben, diciembre se caracteriza por ser el mes en la cual tu menos estas en la compu… bueno ese es mi caso.. Un.n) que les deseo una feliz (atrasada) Navidad, un feliz año (que ya paso) nuevo, feliz día (que fue el 6 de enero) de reyes magos y muchos otros días felices (que son todos los días xP) este capi esta muy divertido y emocionante… ya que van a suceder cosas que muchos estaban esperando... :P quiero aclarar desde ahora que no me hago responsable por daños psicológicos ocasionados por este fic…

**AgRaDeCiMiEnTo EsPeCiAl A:** sakurass por ser el primer review del segundo capi :P

**AgRaDeCiMiEnToS a:** LA CHICA BLACK-AND-WHITE, Kisame Hoshigaki, Uzumaki Hinata, kamira-ro-ro, katsura-chan Uchina, Yuko-xian, UcHiHa Sn1per, Krishi Uchiha, Uchiha Ezy y a riza-trisha

**- personaje: personaje -**

_mini narrador de la historia mitologica_

"_pensamientos del personaje"_

•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O

--------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

**¿Por qué el Templo Ninigi?**

by: Ryuusei no Sakura

---------------------------------------------------------

9:00 AM en Konoha. Las personas empiezan su dia como es de costumbre. Las señoras en el mercado, los hombres trabajando, los niños jugando y los jóvenes en la academia. Todo iba en su curso, pero esta vez nos ubicamos en un restaurante de la localidad en donde se encuentra un joven pelinegro saboreando una taza de té de jazmín. El chico miraba el fondo de su taza de té, mientras que las muchachas de servidumbre atendían a los clientes. Una de ellas se había acercado a Sasuke para leerle su taza de té. Y el se negaba…

- Mujer: ¿y bien? –

- Sasuke: ¿Qué? –

- Mujer: anda… se que quieres saber… -

- Sasuke: no creo en ese tipo de frivolidades… no gastare mi dinero en tonterías… -

- Mujer: ¿ah si? –

- Sasuke: ¡Si! –

- Mujer: pues te cobrare 200 yenes por la taza de té –

- Sasuke: ¡QUE! –

- Mujer: 150 por leer tu futuro y 50 por la taza… - Sonríe mientras toma asiento junto a Sasuke

- Sasuke: eres una vieja tramposa… -

- Mujer: ¡A QUIEN LLAMAS VIEJA! Solo tengo 28 años –

- Sasuke: hmp… para mi eres vieja -

La mujer contempla a Sasuke con ojos expectantes. Ansiosa por empezar la predicción, la joven mujer miraba a Sasuke mientras que el terminaba su té sin prestarle atención. Impaciente la chica, le arrebato la taza a Sasuke.

- Sasuke: ¡Oiga que le…! -

- Mujer: eres un joven… hmmm… de 18 años… -

- Sasuke: dime algo que no sepa… - dijo cabreado

- Mujer: …. Hmmm… estas enamorado de una joven que toda la vida te profeso amor eterno y en una misión perdió el interés misteriosamente –

- Sasuke: ¿yo enamorado? Jamás... ¿y como sabes eso?– dijo asombrado

- Mujer: ¡no me distraigas! no estamos hablando de mi… estamos hablando de tu futuro… -

- Sasuke: eh… si… es cierto... –

- Mujer: bueno… tu pasado es muy turbio… tu familia fue asesinada por alguien que era muy cercano... puedo decir demasiado cercano a ti… creciste solo y con odio… pensaste que nadie te quería y te alejaste de Konoha –

- Sasuke: ……… -

- Mujer: ¿Por qué te fuiste? – pregunto mirándolo a los ojos con un toque de preocupación

- Sasuke: Quiero asesinar a mi hermano… por matar a mis padres y por hacerme tan infeliz… -

- Mujer: ¿y que pasa con la chica que dejaste inconciente? –

- Sasuke: ¿nani? –

- Mujer: temiste por ella cuando te rogó que la llevaras contigo… y cuando ella te dijo que iba a gritar si te ibas… le agradeciste y la dejaste inconciente… la pobre tenia los ojos llenos de lágrimas -

- Sasuke: ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? –

- Mujer: aquí lo dice todo… leer tazas de té es todo un arte… - sonrió - Aparte… creo que la chica pelirosada es buena… y muy linda -

- Sasuke: cada vez me asustas mas… ¡como sabes que ella es!... –

- Mujer: jajajaja… su cabello es tan rosa como el pétalo de Sakura –

- Sasuke: ¡oye!... ¡A MI NO ME GUSTA!– sonrojado

- Mujer: ¡Y QUIEN HA DICHO QUE ELLA TE GUSTA! ¡Hmp!... así que… ¿aun crees que soy una farsante? –

- Sasuke: no… -

- Mujer: ¿y cual es tu nombre? –

- Sasuke: Uchiha Sasuke y ¿el tuyo? –

- Mujer: Anika **_Sakuya_** –

- Sasuke: ¿tu familia no es la que atiende el templo **_Ninigi_**? –

- Sakuya: hai… la familia Anika se encarga de esa noble misión… aparte nos especializamos en la adivinación y en la preservación de las tradiciones del templo – comento Sakuya en tono orgulloso

- Sasuke: nunca he ido a ese templo… -

- Sakuya: ¡ya te dije que no me distraigas! Estoy tratando de adivinar tu futuro y tú no me dejas… -

- Sasuke: ¡bien! Continúa… - bufo

- Sakuya: pues… tu futuro es… es muy confuso… es incierto… y algo... pues… turbio –

- Sasuke: nada nuevo… -

- Sakuya: ¡Cállate!... Sasuke… ¿quieres decirme que significa esto? –

- Sasuke: oye… yo no soy el que sabe leer tazas de té… - frunció el ceño

- Sakuya: ¡Tienes un sello maldito! –

- Sasuke: eh… si… ¿y? -

- Sakuya: ¿lo contrasellaron? –

- Sasuke: si… -

- Sakuya: ¿y nunca te ha poseído por completo? –

- Sasuke: si… -

- Sakuya: Sasuke… ese sello puede traerte muchos problemas, porque lo hizo una persona muy malvada –

- Sasuke: ¿te refieres a Orochimaru? –

- Sakura ¿nani? ¡OROCHIMARU HIZO EL SELLO! –

- Sasuke: hai… pero no grites… me estas haciendo pasar vergüenza – se sonroja

- Hitae: ¡Sakuya! Deja de hacer tonterías y ven a atender las mesas… hay muchos clientes que quieren que tomen sus ordenes –

- Sakuya: hai Hitae-sama… -

- Sasuke: etto… ¿Cuánto te debo? –

- Sakuya: 50 yenes –

- Sasuke: ¡TU! ERES UNA LADRONA –

- Sakuya: CALLATE IMBECIL TE DIJE 50 YENES –

- Sasuke: ¿50 yenes? –

- Sakuya: si… -

- Sasuke: pero dijiste 200 yenes cuando me obligaste a escuchar tu predicción – confuso el joven, le pregunto a la chica

- Hitae: ¡SAKUYA-CHAN TE HABLE! –

- Sakuya: ¡ya voy! – Alarmada - ¡apúrate baka y págame de una buena vez! –

- Sasuke: ten… -

- Sakuya: arigato… espero que vuelvas pronto… baka –

- Sasuke: ¡A quien llamas baka! –

- Sakuya: a ti… - sonríe – mucho gusto…. Sasuke – haciendo reverencia

Fue una forma muy extraña de empezar otro día para el joven Uchiha, la chica que acababa de conocer en el café era muy bonita, pero no le llamaba la atención. Era de corta estatura, con ojos castaños claros y su cabello era castaño, su mirada podía descubrir hasta los más profundos secretos de una persona – Sigo pensando que es vieja – comento en voz alta. Sasuke iba con las manos en el bolsillo y con la mirada perdida, meditando todo lo que Sakuya le había contado… - ¿Cómo ella puede saber todo eso, será cierto que no es ANBU? – se pregunto. – ¿y que significara futuro turbio? Acaso... acaso el sello maldito si me va a afectar para toda la vida… -

Paso un par de cuadras y se topo a Kakashi en frente de la librería. El Jounnin miraba ansioso el reloj de su muñeca, esperando que marcara la hora de apertura de la librería. Solo 2 minutos… 2 minutos.

- Sasuke: hmp… -

- Kakashi: ¡Cuando van a abrir! –

- Sasuke: Kakashi… -

- Kakashi: ¡Necesito leer el nuevo tomo! –

- Sasuke: Kakashi… -

- Kakashi: 1 minutos con 5 segundos… -

- Sasuke: Kakashi… -

- Kakashi: ¡vamos! Abran de una buena vez… - decía emocionado

- Sasuke: ¡KAKASHI! – gritó desesperado

- Kakashi: nee… Sasuke… se te están pegando las mañas de Naruto… - lo miro extrañado

- Sasuke: te he estado llamando y no me respondías… necesito hablar contigo –

•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O

- Kiba: ¿Me preguntan si yo se algo? ¡Pero realmente ni yo se que esta ocurriendo en la aldea! –

- Shino: es que hay demasiado movimiento... pensamos que tu podrías saber -

- Hinata: qui…quizas los otros equipos sepan… -

- Shino: alguien importante viene a la villa… y tiene mucho que ver con las misiones a los templos y también tiene que ver con lo ocurrido el día de los muertos –

- Kiba: oye… ¿Cómo sabes eso? –

- Shino: … puedo hablar con los insectos –

- Kiba: se que he escuchado eso en alguna película…. Pero no de esa manera –

- Hinata: no… no era el niño que po…podia ver gente muerta… -

- Kiba ¡Si! Ese era… el niño decía… "mami… puedo ver gente muerta" -

- Shino: no es gracioso… -

- Kiba: Hinata… que tal si llamamos a Shino… ¡Lord of bugs! –

- Shino: no es gracioso… ¡Te gustaría que yo te llamara Kiba: El Señor de las bestias! –

- Hinata: jijijiji –

- Kiba: ¿te gusta hacerte el gracioso no? –

- Shino: ¡Entonces no te metas con mis amigos los muertos… digo con mis amigos los insectos! –

- Hinata: jejejejejeje –

- Kiba: lord of bugs… tranquilízate –

- Shino: oye Kiba… dejando a un lado las ofensas… ve a bañar a Akamaru… tiene varios días jugando en la basura de mi clan y tiene un olor que podría intoxicar a toda la villa –

- Hinata: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA –

- Kiba: eso… ¡eso dolió! -

- Kurenai: ¿me pueden explicar porque están haciendo tonterías en la calle? –

Al unísono: KURENAI-SENSEI

- Shino: gommen –

- Hinata: Ku…Ku…Kurenai-sensei… go…go…gommen – se disculpo nerviosa y apenada

- Kiba: ¡hay Kurenai-sensei! Disculpe pero es que… ¡SHINO EMPEZO! –

- Shino: ¡Calla! Inmaduro… -

- Kiba: ¡A QUIEN LLAMAS INMADURO! –

- Kurenai: ¡Hagan Silencio!... ¡¿no entienden que me están haciendo pasar vergüenza!? –

Al unísono: Gommen nasai

- Kurenai: como sea… - resignada – estuve buscándolos porque necesito pedirles un favor… -

- Shino: ¿quiere que llevemos nuevamente su ropa a la tintorería? –

-Kurenai: si… un traje corto que utilizo únicamente para… ¡NO! No quiero que lleven mi ropa a la tintorería vengo a pedirles otra cosa -

- Kiba: ¿un traje corto? ¿no es el que utiliza siempre cuando va a Salir con Asuma en citas "secretas"? – susurra en el oído de Hinata mientras Shino habla con Kurenai

- Kurenai: ¡ESCUCHE ESO! –

- Kiba: jojojo… -

- Kurenai: sino quieres problemas Kiba… mantén tu pequeña boca CERRADA y respeta a tu Sensei... – exclamo en tono molesto

- Hinata: di…discul…disculpelo Kurenai-Sensei, pero díganos que…que es lo que desea –

- Kurenai: bien… seré directa… Me informaron que va a llegar a Konoha una persona muy importante… creo que es un monje. Necesito que me consigan un informe detallado de ese hombre y de quien viene acompañado –

- Kiba: Lord of bugs… tenias razón… -

- Shino: ¡Ja! Ahora quien es el raro… -

- Kiba: sigo viéndote como el raro del grupo… -

- Kurenai: ¡Silencio!... si requieren apoyo, pídanle a los demás grupos apoyo, necesito esa información para mañana –

Todos: ¡HAI!

•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O

El silencio reinaba la habitación que era alumbrada por un pequeño pedazo de vela aromatizante en color lila, adornando con su brillo el lugar. Las cortinas tapaban la luz proveniente de afuera y las sabanas la envolvían por completo. – Otro estupido sueño – gruño enojada. – toda la noche y parte de la madrugada tratando de concebir el sueño y siempre volvía a ver esas imágenes – volvio a acomodarse la almohada y cerro los ojos. – pero fue tan real – expreso acongojada

Los jades ojos de Sakura se posaron en la vela que aun le brindaba luz. Miraba la llama de la vela, tan sumida, tan hipnotizada. – Ino-chan tenia razón… las velas aromatizadas son muy relajantes - Reacciona. Llevaba días despertando de la misma manera, con el mismo sueño, con el mismo sentimiento… "vació". Haruno Sakura era una chica jovial, alegre, tan llena de vida ¿o aun lo es? – sigo siendo la misma… bueno eso creo – Sakura se levanta de su futon y se acerca al espejo. - "hace 6 años era tan feliz" – pensó - no puede ser que por dejar de amar a alguien uno sufra tanto – "¿ya no recuerdas que es amar?" – pregunta curiosa su inner. – no… no lo se –

Toc…toc... toc… el indeseable sonido de la puerta

- Sakura: ¿Quién golpea la puerta a estas horas de la mañana? –

- Ino: ¡FRONTUDA! Ábreme la puerta –

- Sakura: Ino… porque tenía que venir a… molestar – dijo cabreada

Sakura se acomoda el cabello lo mas que puede y se arregla su pijama, es cierto que los años cambian a las personas, antes… era de esas personas que hasta para abrir la puerta necesitaba ir arreglada, y ahora bajaba de lo mas despreocupada en su pijama. Abre la puerta de su habitación delicadamente y baja con sorna a abrir la puerta, coloca su mano en el pómulo y abre mientras que, de su boca se escapa un gigantesco bostezo.

- Ino: ¡Por Kami-Sama, Sakura tápate! Como vas a salir a la calle en pijamas… ¡y sobre todo con esa cosa tan cortita y tan pegadita! Se te ve todo… – exclamo alarmada

- Sakura: Ino… – bosteza nuevamente

-Ino: ¡mira que pegado te queda eso! Se te van a salir las… - señalando hacia… hacia las ¡amígdalas!

- Sakura: ¿Qué quieres? –

- Ino: ¡¿Como que qué quiero?! – Dijo mientras la empujaba hacia dentro de la casa – ¡Mírate! Tienes días de no salir… ¿Qué te pasa? –

- Sakura: me siento mal… -

- Ino: ¿Mal? ¡Y SI ESTAS ENFERMA PORQUE NO VAS AL HOSPITAL! –

- Sakura: ¡Ino! Haz silencio… me duele la cabeza… -

- Ino: ¿estuviste tomando? –

- Sakura: ¡COMO CREES! Me DUELE la cabeza por TUS GRITOS –

- Ino: ¡INGRATA! Vengo hasta aquí para saber que te pasaba y mira como me tratas… -

- Sakura: estoy bien… solo estoy cansada… discúlpame… -

- Ino: tus compañeros de equipo me han pedido que venga a verte… dicen que estas muy extraña –

- Sakura: no… solo dicen eso porque cada vez que llego de mi entrenamiento con Tsunade-Sama aparezco golpeada o cosas así -

- Ino: no se refieren a eso... tienes muchos días de faltar a las practicas con Kakashi-sensei –

- Sakura: ah… eso… -

- Ino: si... ¡Eso! –

- Sakura: bueno… hoy tenía pensado… -

- Ino: ¿Salir? – pregunto entusiasmada

- Sakura: no… tenía pensado seguir durmiendo –

- Ino: ¡BAKA! Hoy vas a salir… aunque tenga que sacarte a patadas –

- Sakura: pero Ino yo no… -

- Ino: me importa muy poco si no quieres… ¡pero de que sales… SALES! –

•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O

- Kakashi: ¿y? –

- Sasuke: ¿Qué? –

- Kakashi: ¿Qué querías preguntarme? – pregunto mientras leía su nuevo tomo del Icha Icha Paradise

- Sasuke: hmp… -

- Kakashi: habla claro Sasuke –

- Sasuke: quería preguntarte a cerca de Sakura –

- Kakashi: ¿nani? – saco su vista del libro para colocar su único ojo visible en Sasuke

- Sasuke: desde que llegamos de esa misión… se ha comportado muy diferente a como ella era, es cierto que han pasado varios años y que ella pues… ella cambio, pero esta muy extraña –

- Kakashi: Sakura esta pasando por momentos difíciles Sasuke, es normal que este así –

- Sasuke: pero… nunca la había visto así… ¿Sai le habrá hecho algo? –

- Kakashi: no creo… -

- Naruto: ¡KAKASHI-SENSEI! –

- Sasuke: Naruto… ¡dobe! Estoy hablando con Kakashi… - gruño

- Naruto: ¡no viene a hablar contigo baka! Lo he estado buscando por toda la aldea –

- Kakashi: ¿Qué quieres Naruto? –

- Naruto: Quiero preguntarle algo sobre mi Sakura-chan… -

- Sasuke: hmp… _"su sakura-chan"_ -

- Naruto: ¿Cómo esta? –

- Kakashi: pues… no lo se… Ino no me ha dicho nada… -

Mientras que los chicos del equipo 7 charlaban con su Sensei, Tenten y Hinata se aproximaban a ellos

- Tenten: ¡hola! ¿Oigan por casualidad no han visto a Ino? –

- Kakashi: no… pero la estoy esperando para saber como esta Sakura –

- Hinata: ¿le su…sucedió algo a Sakura? –

- Kakashi: esperamos que no –

- Tenten: Es que Ino me comento que iba a sacar a Sakura de su casa y… ¡ups! –

- Sasuke y Naruto: ¿Y? –

- Hinata: y… y… la iba a… a llevar a un templo… -

- Kakashi, Naruto y Sasuke: ¿Qué templo? –

- Tenten: el templo del Clan Anika –

- Sasuke: _"¡Anika ha dicho!... ese templo es el de la familia de Sakuya"_ -

- Naruto: Sasuke… cara de salmon… ¡que te pasa dattebayo! –

- Sasuke: no te importa usaratonkashi –

- Naruto: ¡a quien llamas usaratonkashi! – chillo

- Sasuke: ¡y a quien le dices cara de salmon! -

- Kakashi: ¡Naruto… Sasuke! Basta… y que conste Naruto… que TU has empezado –

- Naruto: ¡pero si el…! –

- Kakashi: silencio… continúa Tenten –

- Tenten: ah… ¡Si!... pues… Ino ha tenido la idea de ir a ese templo… nadie sabe porque… y quiere que… -

- Naruto: ¿Qué quiere Ino? –

- Hinata: pu…pu…pues… Naruto-kun… e…e…ella quiere que… ningún chico vaya –

- Naruto: ¡QUE! LLEVO 5 DÍAS SIN VER A MI SAKURA-CHAN Y ELLA NO QUIERE QUE VALLAMOS AL TEMPLO SIMPLEMENTE POR UN CAPRICHO TONTO ¡DATTEBAYO! ES INJUSTO –

- Sasuke: hmp… por primera vez concuerdo con el anormal de Naruto… -

- Kakashi: ¿Por qué no quiere que ninguno de los chicos vaya? –

- Hinata: porque… Sakura necesita estar con su…sus amigas –

- Kakashi: ¡ah bueno! Si las cosas están así… mejor dejen que las chicas se encarguen… ¡Naruto… Sasuke! Les tengo terminantemente prohibido ir a ese templo mientras que las chicas este ahí… ¡ENTENDIDO! –

- Naruto: ¡pero!... –

- Kakashi: sin peros Naruto… -

- Sasuke: hmp… -

- Kakashi: los estaré vigilando… sayonara – y el Jounnin desaparece en un POOF

-Tenten: Hinata… vamos... se nos hace tarde… -

- Hinata: ¡hai! –

- Sasuke: esperen… -

- Tenten: ¿Qué sucede? –

- Naruto: ayúdenos por favor… queremos saber como esta Sakura… -

- Tenten: pero… ¿Cómo los ayudamos? Si ustedes no pueden ir… -

- Hinata: ¿y…y si ellos se hacen pasar por nosotras? –

- Naruto: ¡Buena idea Hinata-chan! –

- Sasuke: Sakura se daría cuenta inmediatamente… -

- Tenten: es cierto… mmmm… - pensando - ¡ya se que hacer! –

- Naruto: ¿Qué vas a hacer dattebayo? –

- Tenten: vamos a la casa de Sakura… Ino ya debe estar ahí –

•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O

Las puertas de entrada a Konoha se encontraban abarrotadas en gente. Era todo un caos lo que se vivía en ese lugar, la gran mayoría de los aldeanos de Konoha estaban ansiosos de presenciar algo que ni ellos mismos sabían que era. Los ANBU estaban redoblando esfuerzos con la seguridad, junto con los Jounnins. Era el momento de presenciar su llegada…

- Tsunade: ¡Por Kami-Sama! ¿Dónde están los médicos que pedí, no se supone que deben ESTAR EN LA ENTRADA cuando "El Sabio" llegue? –

- Shizune: eh… si pero… como hay mucha gente usted no los logra ver Tsunade-sama… -

- Tsunade: ah… ¡pero de todas maneras! Quiero que se preparen para cualquiera eventualidad… -

- Shizune: ¡Hai!... –

- Tsunade: Shizune… -

- Shizune: ¿si Tsunade-sama? –

- Tsunade: ve a asegurar las joyas, las deje en mi oficina y quiero que tu te encargues de cuidarlas… las guarde donde dejo mi ración secreta de Sake -

- Shizune: ¡hai! – desaparece…

Unos murmullos se empiezan a escuchar, mientras que unos ninjas que vigilan la entrada, hacen señas de que alguien va a entrar. Tsunade divisa a un pequeño grupo entrando a Konoha. Se les notaba agotado mientras que uno se desplomaba al suelo. Un joven con ropajes extraños se acerca a la persona que se desplomo y trata de atenderlo.

- joven: ¡Donde esta la Hokage! Necesitamos atención médica… -

- Tsunade: ¡Aquí estoy! ¡Donde están los médicos que pedí! –

- joven: fue un camino muy difícil Hokage-sama –

- Tsunade: ¿esto fueron todos los que sobrevivieron luego del ataque? –

- joven: hai… eran 3 campañas… la campaña del Misukage, la del Kazekage y la campaña del Sabio. La campaña del Misukage y el propio Misukage fallecieron. El Kazekage esta herido, ha tenido que utilizar estos ropajes extraños para pasar desapercibido – mientras le quita la mascara para revelar el rostro de Gaara – sus hermanos casi fallecen, la mujer es la que esta más lastimada… en cambio su otro hermano sufre de insolación –

- Tsunade: y… ¿el sabio? –

- joven: ¿el sabio? –

- Tsunade: ¡si! ¿Dónde esta? –

- joven: el esta bien… no se preocupe por el… - mientras que dos hombres vestidos como monjes se acercan a el.

- Tsunade: ¡Como no hacerlo! He esperado tanto tiempo para conocer al sabio… he preparado todo como el me lo había pedido… ¡porque no me dices donde esta! ¿Acaso ha muerto? – pregunto preocupada

- hombre 1: mi nombre es Akihiro… **_hajimemashite _**– haciendo reverencia hacia la hokage

- hombre 2: mi nombre es Atsuya… hajimemashite – haciendo reverencia hacia la hokage

- joven: mi nombre es Tetsuya Michihiro… mejor conocido como "el sabio" hajimemashite – haciendo reverencia hacia la hokage

- Tsunade: ¡NANI! **_wakarimasen_**… ¡pero usted me había dicho que tenia muchos años! –

- Michihiro: tengo muchos años encima jovencita… que parezca de 18 no es culpa mía… -

-Akihiro: Michihiro-sama… hay que atender a los heridos… -

- Atsuya: es cierto… el joven que esta con insolación empieza a delirar… -

- Michihiro: como usted vera jovencita… la campaña… o lo que queda de ella esta herida, necesitamos atención –

- Tsunade: **_shitsureishimasu_** Michihiro-sama… jounnins, encárguense de los heridos, ANBUS redoblen vigilancia, chuunins despejen el área… Sea usted bienvenido Michihiro-sama a Konoha -

- Michihiro: al fin… **_tadaima_** – se desploma en brazos de la hokage

- Tsunade: **_Okaeri nasai_**… Michihiro-sama -

•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O

- Ino: ves… que linda has quedado… - sonriéndole

- Sakura: no entiendo porque me has hecho peinarme de esta manera – mientras se mira en el espejo

- Ino: Sai-kun te los regalo… debes usarlos –

- Sakura: Sai… ¿lo has visto? –

- Ino: no… lo único que se es que ha salido nuevamente de misión ¿y porque me preguntas por el? –

- Sakura: curiosidad… como tu siempre vives pendiente de todos los cotilleos… -

- Ino: ¡eso es falso!... solo estoy bien informada… - sonríe maliciosamente

- Sakura: oye… no me había percatado… ¿Por qué vienes en Kimono? –

- Ino: hoy es un día en la cual… mi familia va al templo Anika a agradecer por todas las cosas que Kami-sama nos ha dado y aprovechamos para que nos lean el futuro en las tazas de té y pedir por las almas de mis antepasados –

- Sakura: ¿y porque quieres que yo vaya? –

- Ino: porque… hoy es un día importante para mi y tu debes estar ahí… -

- Sakura: ¿me pongo Kimono? –

- Ino: si tu quieres… -

TOC… TOC… TOC… la puerta…

- Ino: termina de arreglarte… yo bajo a abrir –

Ino sale de la habitación de Sakura para abrir la puerta, mientras que Sakura busca en su armario un Kimono de acuerdo a la ocasión. – ni muy formal… ni muy veranero… ya se… ¡este! – Los ojos de Sakura se posaron en el Kimono celeste cielo con diseños de nubes bordabas con hilos de algodón en blanco y ciertos detalles terminados en hilos dorados. – Bueno… tan ni siquiera los Ohashi combinan con el Kimono – Es cierto… el regalo de Sai era muy bonito, y era muy extraño que Sai le tuviera en cuenta, pero el había cambiado… el no era como Sasuke… ni como Naruto - es diferente – es extraño… mientras se contemplaba en el espejo… una sonrisa se escapo de su boca. – Mejor me termino de arreglar antes de que suba Ino-chan – Sakura termina de colocarse el Kimono y se prepara para colocarse el Obi cuando…

- Ino: Sakura mira quien esta aquí… -

Sakura se voltea con el Obi medio puesto

- Sai: Frontuda como estas… - entra a la habitación de Sakura

- Sakura: ¡Sai! –

- Ino: etto… no sabia que te estabas terminando de vestir Sakura si quieres hago que Sai… -

- Sakura: no… No te preocupes, al fin y al cabo es simplemente el Obi que debo amarrar –

- Sai: he visto lo suficiente de Sakura… ella ya esta acostumbrada Ino -

- Ino: me sorprende la confianza que se tienen – sonríe maliciosamente

TOC… TOC… TOC… la puerta… nuevamente

- Ino: yo voy… -

Mientras que Ino salía NUEVAMENTE a abrir la puerta de la residencia Haruno, Sai se quedo junto con Sakura. Ninguno hablaba y Sakura estaba ajetreada con la ornamenta del Kimono. Sai solo sonreía… típico del chico pelinegro que contemplaba a Haruno como si se tratara del objeto más interesante que el haya visto. Sakura en cambio tenia el ceño fruncido mientras luchaba con el Obi que no se acomodaba como ella deseaba. Sai, divertido se acerco a ella.

- Sai: veo que las estas utilizando –

- Sakura: ¿eh? ¡Ah!... te refieres a los Ohashi –

- Sai: si… -

- Sakura: Ino me dijo que los usara, aparte combinan perfectamente con el Kimono ¿no crees? –

-Sai: si… -

Sakura sonríe

- Sai: Sakura… ¿Necesitas ayuda con el Obi?... como no esta Ino tal vez… bueno si tu quieres… -

- Sakura: "Suspira" no me queda de otra… -

Las manos de Sai se colocan sobre las caderas de Sakura. El roce de las manos del chico hacen que Sakura tiemble, era la primera vez que tenia una experiencia así. Con toda la delicadeza que puede dar Sai, empezó a dar vueltas el Obi sobre el Kimono de Sakura. Sai giraba alrededor de Sakura, mientras que sus ojos seguían a los azabaches de el, ella pudo sentir el calor en sus mejillas y el… sentía lo mismo. Una ceremonia que consistía en el baile de las manos sobre las caderas. Otra sonrisa se escapaba de los labios de ella. Cuando Sai por fin logro terminar de atar el Obi, sus manos quedaron automáticamente en el lugar de donde empezó todo…sus caderas. Sakura aun conservaba la sonrisa… y el espejo era testigo de todo eso.

- Sakura: gracias… Sai –

- Sai: de nada… frontuda –

- Sakura: sabes… no había podido agradecerte bien los Ohashi, me gustaron mucho –

- Sai: me… me alegra que te gusten –

- Sakura: no debiste… aunque… te lo agradezco mucho – Sakura se gira para darle la cara a Sai, mientras que el, aun conserva sus manos puestas sobre el Obi

- Sai: te lo mereces… -

- Sasuke: Sakura… veo que estas muy bien –

- Naruto: ¡SAI! QUITA TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE MI SAKURA-CHAN DATTEBAYO! –

- Ino: ¡Sai-kun! -

- Sakura: Hola chicos… ¿a que debo su visita? –

- Naruto: ¡estábamos preocupados por ti Sakura-chan! Y tu aquí con Sai no baka –

- Ino: ¡Les dije que no subieran! –

- Tenten: Ino… Gommen… Pero es que ellos querían ver a Sakura y pues… -

- Hinata: ta…tambien es mi… es mi culpa –

- Sakura: no se preocupen – sonríe – gracias por preocuparse por mi pero yo estoy bien… no creo que sea necesario que estén todos ustedes en mi habitación –

- Sasuke: claro… prefiere estar a solas para seguir con lo que hacías con Sai ¿no? -

- Sai: ¿celoso Uchiha? –

- Sasuke: ¿de ti? jamás… -

•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O

El pitido de las maquinas en el hospital mantenían a la Hokage alerta. Shizune no podía auxiliarla, y Sakura no estaba en condiciones para estar con ella. Estaba tan preocupada por el estado en que llego El Sabio a la aldea que hasta se había olvidado de tomar Sake… solo por un momento.

- Tsunade: espero que este bien Michihiro-Sama –

- Michihiro: Tsunade… - despierta

- Tsunade: Michihiro-sama… -

- Michihiro: Tsunade… déjate de formalidades… ¿Cómo están Akihiro y Atsuya? –

- Tsunade: ellos… están bien –

- Michihiro: ¿y el Kazekage? –

- Tsunade: todos esta bien… tranquilízate –

-Michihiro: esta bien mujer… y dime… ¿Dónde están las joyas? –

- Tsunade: están custodiadas, las únicas personas que poseen conocimiento sobre las joyas son los equipos que fueron a buscarlas –

- Michihiro: ¿y ya sabes quien es? –

- Tsunade: ¿de que me hablas? –

- Michihiro: te hablo de la reencarnación de Amaterasu –

- Tsunade: ¿Aun crees en esa fantasía? –

- Michihiro: si tu no crees… entonces porque me has mandado a llamar… porque has recolectado todas las joyas y porque mandaste a buscar los Ohashi que son los Ojos de Izanagi –

- Tsunade: no lo se… es increíble que sea yo quien tenga que descubrir quien es la deidad de Amaterasu –

- Michihiro: ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? Tu destino siempre ha sido servir a Amaterasu, hasta el final de los tiempos… -

_En el momento de descubrir la verdad, Amaterasu contara con sus mas leales súbditos, los nobles hijos de la Diosa del Sol._

- Tsunade: lo se… pero es que lo que me inquieta es que no es una mujer común y corriente… es una Diosa en el cuerpo de una humana –

- Michihiro: por eso es la reunión con los equipos, quiero conocer a las jovencitas… y te quiero pedir un favor… -

- Tsunade: ¿dime? –

- Michihiro: no reveles mi verdadera identidad –

- Tsunade: ¿Por qué? –

- Michihiro: porque… quiero acercarme a ellos como si fuera un muchacho de su edad –

- Tsunade: entiendo… -

- Michihiro: ¿consiguió lo que le pedí? –

- Tsunade: si… con mucho esfuerzo, pero lo hice –

- Michihiro: entonces… podremos explicarle a los chuunins porque tan difícil prueba –

- Tsunade: Creo que aun no están preparados para saber la verdad –

- Michihiro: pero este es el momento de revelar su verdadera identidad –

- Tsunade: ellos no deben enterarse que significado poseen esas joyas –

- Michihiro: Tsunade… las joyas sagradas son armas de destrucción masiva… si caen en manos de las personas equivocadas seria un caos y solo Amaterasu lograra controlar las joyas –

- Tsunade: lo se… -

- Michihiro: y recuerda que… Amaterasu no esta sola… esta Tsukiyomi y Susanowo cerca de ella –

- Tsunade: pero ellos corren peligro si… -

- Michihiro: si ellos son las verdaderas deidades… todos estaremos a salvo –

- Tsunade: entiendo… -

- Michihiro: cuando salga de aquí… tengo que visitar el templo Ninigi –

- Tsunade: ¿el Ninigi? ¿Qué tiene de interesante ese templo? –

- Michihiro: El templo Ninigi es el recinto que se creo únicamente para que Amaterasu, cuando volviera a la tierra, recordara todo sobre su vida pasada –

- Tsunade: ¿para Amaterasu? –

- Michihiro: ese templo es dirigido por descendientes de Amaterasu, no son nobles, ni tampoco realeza, simplemente son lacayos que adoran a la Diosa del Sol, aunque esa no es su única misión –

- Tsunade: ¿de que hablas? ¿Acaso hay algo importante en ese templo? –

- Michihiro: en ese templo esta los pergaminos de **_Kojiki_** y **_Shintoshu_**, que son de vital importancia para Amaterasu no Kami –

- Tsunade: espera… ¿esos pergaminos no son los expedientes de las cosas antiguas y el otro es el que revela el origen de las deidades? –

- Michihiro: correcto… ambos explican legendas y otras cosas de los dioses, en fin… creo que te he revelado mucha información -

- Tsunade: jeje… me alegro, pero bueno… espero indicaciones Michihiro ¿Qué debo hacer? –

- Michihiro: hay que reunir a los jóvenes ninjas en el templo, lo más rápido posible – levantándose de la camilla – y quiero que estés alerta por cualquier ataque a la Villa ¿entendido? –

•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O•°o.O

¡Eso es todo amigos! ¿Qué tal el 3er capi? ¿Qué tal el mini saiXsaku? ¡OJO! Quiero aclarar que hay muy pocas probabilidades de que esto sea un saiXsaku… ya que luego ponen en los reviews si voy a poner saiXsaku como pareja principal... o cosas así ¡Al fin… la verdadera identidad de "El Sabio"! ¿y como les cayo Sakuya? ¡Es cierto! Se me olvidaba… como FF no permite paginas web en los fics… los invito a que pasen a mi profile para que entren a mi blog en Devianart y vean el dibujo de los Ohashi que le regalo Sai a Sakura…

Y ahora…

_**El MiNi DiCcIoNaRiO**_

**_Sakuya_**Ok… esta palabra la coloque en este fic no por se la copia barata de Sakura... xD realmente Sakuya significa Símbolo de las flores y se escribe Konohana-Sakuya, que también es una Diosa de la mitología Nipón ¡ah! ¿no se esperaban eso? Jejejeje

**_Ninigi_**etto… de Ninigi… de Ninigi no encontré mucha información, solo puedo decir que es el esposo de Sakuya, y que el rechazo a la hermana de Sakuya cuando el padre de ella, agradecido y sobre todo complacido por buen "hijo" que iba a tener, le ofreció a ambas en matricidio... digo en matrimonio.

**_Hajimemashite_**Mucho gusto

**_Wakarimasen_**No entiendo

**_Shitsureishimasu_**Disculpe/Perdón

**_Tadaima_**ya llegue/he vuelto

**_Okaeri nasai_**Bienvenido/Bienvenido a casa

**_Kojiki_**expediente de las cosas antiguas

**_Shintoshu_**explica orígenes de deidades japonesas desde una perspectiva budista

**Ahora… LOS REVIEWS**

sakurassWolas!! Otra entrega más… jojojo tarde.. pero ¡AQUÍ ESTA! Se que demore mucho pero... espero que te haya gustado… ¿Qué tal el pequeño saiXsaku? Cuídate mucho

Salu2!!

LA CHICA BLACK-AND-WHITEHolaaaa!!... bueno quiero decirte que cuando vi tu review no sabia que hacer!! Me moría de a emoción y de tener un review taaaaan largo :D

Esa pelea de "super insultos" seran muy seguidas… ¿Qué tal lo de cara de salmon? A mi me gusto… xD no pude resistir a poner eso!! Bueno… lo del pairing… Sakura esta en una situación difícil y ahora.. todos quieren tirarle la onda.. xD nada mas que… si sigues leyendo vas a entender porque el enredo sentimental. Sai es un chico que me llama mucho la atención… esta rodeado de misticismo y seria bueno darle celos a Sasuke con alguien como el!! ¿el peinado de cacatúa? Oye… usare eso en el siguiente capi del fic eh!! Claro... con tu permiso.. xD y ahora… tus preguntitas que algunas si se pueden responder.. xD

¿con quien va a estar hablando Tsunade?Con el sabio

¿el tesoro de Sakura era su Corazón y sus sentimientos?Sep… sus sentimientos y su corazón, ya que La voz misteriosa sabia que ella no poseía Tesoros de alto calibre y tomo los mas importantes para un humano

¿por que a Sakura le interesa tanto las joyas? Es parte de la historia… xD bueno a ella le interesa mucho porque…………………

¿quien era el de la voz del templo sin nombre?Era ¡"#$&/()

¿Quien es el Sabio?Michihiro

¿Quienes son los mencionados que mataron al de la campaña?El Misukage, gente de la campaña de Gaara, y todos los servidores del Misukage

¿Sakura se enamorara de apoco de Naruto? o ¿regresara con el peina...(Sasuke: ni se te ocurra ¬¬)Sasuke? n.nUyo tambien me pregunto eso…

¿con quien quedara Hinata?Es todo un misterio

¿les diran TODA la historia a los chicos?Algun dia… que sera prontito :P

¿por que son tan metidos los chicos? (los chicos: ¬¬)es su hobby!! Es como si naruto dejara de ser griton, Iruka dejara de enseñar y Jiraiya se convirtiera en monje!! Es un derecho y una obligación de los chicos molestar a las chicas.

¡Espero mas preguntas! Me encanta responderlas.. xD ¿te gusto este capi? Gracias por seguir mi fic!! Te lo agradezco muchio!! xD

Salu2!!

Kisame Hoshigakihola!! A ver si le atinaste!! El primer tesoro es su corazón y su segundo tesoro es sus sentimientos hacia Sasuke… bueno… ¿Qué tal este capi? Y ¿Qué tal el avance del siguiente capi? Espero tu comentario!!

Salu2!!

Uzumaki HinataHinataaa!! Como estas chica!! Tiempo de no verte!! Me alegro que te guste mi fic!! Y si.. es confuso.. pero poquito a poquito van a ir entendiendo.. por ejemplo en este capi.. ya saben quien es el sabio… en el próximo… vienen mas aclaraciones!!

Salu2!!

kamira-ro-rowolas mongis!! ¿Cómo estas? Espero que bien.. tengo tiempo de no chatear contigo!! ¿Qué tal este capi? ¿interesante lo de perder el corazon y los sentimientos verdad? Cuidate mucho!!

Salu2!!

katsura-chan Uchina¡Hola! Me alegro que te guste!! ¿Qué tal el saiXsaku? Ah por cierto… espero verte por aquí de nuevo… Salu2!!

Yuko-xianHola!! Graciaaassss porque te gusta mi fic.. nn ¿e…el… mejor? O.o me siento apenada n//n ¡eres la primera que me pide naruXsaku! Gracias por tu apoyo... si... ya me di cuenta que te encanta naruto.. (jijiji) O.o ¿odiabas a sakura? OoO bueno… cualquier cosa mi msn sale en mi profile.. estare pendiente cuando me agregues ah!! Y bienvenida al fic.. espero verte por aquí mas seguido.. nn

Salu2!!

UcHiHa Sn1perWolaaaaaas!! Estoy happy porque has vuelto a leer una de mis obras maestras.. cof.. cof… (sono arrogante.. xD) ¡¿Qué no te gusta el suspenso?! Pero si eso es lo que hace que el fic sea emocionante y que mis queridos lectores esten pendientes del siguiente capi.. jajajaja.. ¿Qué tal este capi? espero comentarios

Salu2!!

Krishi UchihaWolas!! ¿Qué tal el capi ? Me alegro mucho que te guste mi fic… seeeh!!! SASUxSAKU rocks… :P pero quien sabe.. como quedara esta locura.. xD espero verte por aquí mas seguido

Salu2!!

Uchiha Ezy¡Como que estuvo UN POQUITITO MAS LARGO! x3 te voy a apedrear!! Jajajajaja

¬¬ otra mas que no sabe cuales son los tesoros de Sakura!! Son… el corazon y sus sentimientos hacia Sasuke, si te refieres a la voz misteriosa del templo.. no.. no es el sabio, hacer saiXsaku.. quizás.. muajajajajajajajaja (risa malévola) los chicos.. pues.. ellos nunca cambian.. xD naruXhina… jamas.. xD no mentira… me gusta esa pareja pero… solo el destino lo sabe.. xD (lo siento neji.. tenia que usarlo.. xD) es cierto.. Kakashi no es vago.. es un completo vago PERVERTIDO.. xD :P me demore en el 3er capi.. ¡Y NO HE MUERTO JAJA:P

Salu2!!

riza-trishaHola!! Si... supones bien... estoy bien gracias nn que mal que tu pa… digo que el Señor Cristian no te deje leer, me habías tenido esperando por mucho cuando me dijiste.. si.. te colocare un review cuando termine de leer (tres días después de nuestra conversación.. ¬¬) te gusta mi fic.. TT me haces feliz… cof.. cof… x3 yo estoy escribiendo la continuación.. ¬¬ asi que xP no vale eso!!

TT porque siempre atentan contra mi vida… siempre que me demoro en actualizar hay correspondencia bomba… mails con virus y cada vez que me levanto de la cama aparece un cuchillo que quiere darle a mi yugular

espero que no olvides ponerle review a este capi eh!!

Salu2!!

En el siguiente capi:

- Michihiro: ¡vaya! Que casualidad encontrarte aquí pelirosada –

- Sakura: ¿lo conozco? –

- Michihiro: Mucho gusto Sakura, mi nombre es Tetsuya Michihiro, discípulo de Tsunade-sama –

- Sakura: ¿discípulo? –

- Michihiro: en descripciones me decían que eras hermosa, pero en persona pareces toda una Diosa –

- Ino: ¿Quién eres tú y que haces hablando con Sakura? -


End file.
